


Halloween Hopes

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Love, One Shot, Riverdale, Sex, Sexy, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Veronica x Jughead, Vughead, emily the strange - Freeform, halloween party, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “Thinking about a certain raven haired princess, Mr. Jones?” Cheryl asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing the faraway look in Jughead’s eyes.Jughead shrugged before taking a swig of his beer.“Uh…no…but…is she here?”





	Halloween Hopes

Veronica took her time putting on her costume and getting ready, all the while wondering if the flutters in her stomach would finally settle down once she actually arrived at Cheryl Blossom’s annual Halloween party at her huge mansion.

Now that Cheryl was emancipated from her mother, and had inherited her family’s palatial estate, and become the resident party thrower for everyone who attended Riverdale High School.

And boy, did she ever know how to throw some legendary parties.

Cheryl could find any excuse to throw a shindig.

“We’re finally seniors! We need to celebrate!” She’d said during the first week of school back in September.

“Toni and I have been dating for seven whole months! We are going to have the biggest party yet!”

“Jughead is legal! We’re throwing him an 18th birthday party! Yeah, I know he hates parties but everyone needs to be there.”

And it was at that 18th birthday party for Jughead that Veronica first gave in to her growing attraction towards the handsome recluse.

It had started as just an innocent birthday kiss on the cheek with Veronica’s classic, “Happy Birthday, Torombolo!”

It was the same birthday greeting she gave him every year on his birthday.

But as the night had gone on, and more of Cheryl’s special “birthday punch” was consumed, Veronica found that she was having a hard time keeping her hands off of the birthday boy, and he didn’t seem to mind one bit.

Veronica and Jughead had eventually found an empty guest room, away from the rest of the party goers, and proceeded to do quite a few things of a lascivious nature in the dark of night. Things that made her blush when she had seen him in English class the following Monday morning. She never would have known that the quiet, socially awkward writer had that kind of passion and carnality lying in wait within him.

But she never regretted it. Because it was way too good to regret. And the next weekend, when Cheryl had thrown the after party for Homecoming, Veronica and Jughead had, once again, ended up in that same guest room, doing those same dark deeds.

Veronica's hands shook as she buckled her white, high-heeled, Maryjane’s, thinking about the way Jughead touched her, kissed her, and made her feel a level of pleasure she had never before reached with anyone else.

But they never spoke of anything that happened between them at those parties. They went about life as though nothing had ever happened. As though Jughead didn’t make her moan until she saw stars, tears falling down her cheeks at how good he made her body feel. It was incredible. He was incredible.

The hard part was getting past her need to want more from him, which she just couldn't seem to do.

She had never told him how she was feeling about him, how much she wanted this physical thing between them to manifest into something more meaningful, more solid.

Veronica was no stranger to casual hookups and flings, and she’d always been comfortable enough with who she was to be okay with a friends with benefits arrangement. But not this time, not with Jughead.

With Jughead, she wanted more.

She wanted to have his arm around her shoulders while sitting at Pop’s sharing a basket of fries. She wanted date nights at the Bijou. She wanted to meet his family and have him over for dinner with hers. She wanted surprise bouquets of roses and to ride on his motorcycle, her arms tightly around his waist while the wind whipped around them. She wanted to watch him while he worked on her car the way he had a couple of months earlier when her car wouldn’t start in the parking lot of Pop’s.

Jughead had immediately seen her struggling and offered to take a look. She watched as he popped the hood and began fiddling around with all of the scary looking engine parts underneath until he’d told her to crank the ignition.

Her BMW had started up immediately, and that was all it had taken to also start up the attraction that she now felt for Jughead Jones.

It was surreal. She never would have thought she could fall for him so hard, but she had, and she wasn’t sure she would ever feel this way for anyone else for the rest of her life.

\---

“Wow, I’m surprised to actually see you here, and in a costume too!” Toni said with a laugh as she looked over Jughead in his vampire getup for Cheryl’s Halloween party.

“I would never miss a golden opportunity to dress like Dracula, the originator of the undead.” Jughead replied as he helped himself to a bottle of beer.

“Well, you make a very handsome vampire, Jug.” Toni, who was dressed like a mermaid, said before turning to Cheryl, who was dressed like Little Red Riding Hood, giving her a quick kiss.

Jughead was happy to see Toni and Cheryl so happy, but he couldn’t help but be envious. He’d give anything to have what the two of them had with each other.

Ever since he and Betty had broken up at the end of last school year, he hadn’t done much dating. The closest thing he had to a relationship was with the television remote.

But then there were his recent hookups with the intensely sexy and titillating Veronica Lodge. Though he wasn’t sure if that counted as anything other than some drunken touching and heavy makeout sessions.

And even though they’d done just about everything you can do with someone in a dark room, they hadn’t yet had sex, though he could barely stop thinking about what sex with Veronica would be like.

More than that, he wondered what it would be like to call Veronica Lodge his girlfriend. Because if he had to be honest with himself, that was what he _really_ wanted more than anything else. Even more than being able to make love to her.

But she was far too popular, sought after, rich, and smart to ever want to lower her standards to being with him, a trailer park Southside Serpent. Sure, she might like what he did to her when they were alone and tipsy, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be more. The thought was beyond depressing.

“Thinking about a certain raven haired princess, Mr. Jones?” Cheryl asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing the faraway look in Jughead’s eyes.

Jughead shrugged before taking a swig of his beer.

“Uh…no…but…is she here?”

Cheryl chuckled.

“Not yet. But your ex is.”

Cheryl pointed over to where Betty and Archie had just walked in, dressed in a couple’s costume of Little Bo Peep and a sheep.

“You have _got_ to be sweating your ass off.” Jughead said with a laugh to Archie as his best friend approached.

Archie smiled regretfully.

“I don’t know why I let Betty talk me in to this.” Archie replied as he wiped his forehead.

“It’s not _Betty_ , it’s ‘Bo Peep’ tonight!” Betty yelped.

“And you let me talk you into it because you look hilariously adorable and everyone has said so.” She said matter-of-factly.

Archie shook his head.

“Thank God Cheryl has an endless supply of ice cold beer.” Archie lamented.

“And here’s a fresh one.” Josie said as she walked up with Kevin, the two of them both dressed like cats, and handed Archie a beer bottle.

“Wow, you two look awesome!” Toni cheered as she looked over Josie and Kevin in their costumes.

Jughead had already downed his second beer, feeling anxious with wondering if Veronica would show up or not. He hoped she was just being fashionably late like she often was.

And then he heard the whistles as someone made their way through the crowd of people towards where their group was standing.

“Well if it isn’t the sexy, and delightfully gothic, Emily the Strange!” Toni exclaimed as Veronica appeared from the group of admirers that were staring after her.

Jughead sucked in a deep breath as his eyes raked hungrily over Veronica in her costume. He knew he was staring like an idiot, but he couldn’t look away. She was so hot, so gorgeous, that he was completely mesmerized.

“I figured Veronica would dress as something sexy, but wow, _this_ costume takes the cake!” Josie said as she nodded approvingly at her friend.

Veronica smiled, her cheeks blushing as Kevin handed her a beer.

“Emily the Strange all sexified. I _love_ it!” Kevin said as he twirled Veronica around, showing off her short, black dress that left little to the imagination.

“The heels are what really do it! And the fishnet stockings. Well done, V!” Cheryl chimed in.

Jughead glanced over to where Archie and Betty stood, both not saying a word. Jughead knew that things between Archie and Veronica had been strained ever since they’d broken up over the summer. And Betty didn’t like thinking that her new boyfriend might still be holding a torch for the Pembrooke Princess while her ex-boyfriend had been hooking up with her on the sly.

Betty’s eyes caught Jughead’s, and she scowled at him. She stuck out her chin and took Archie’s hand in hers before disappearing back into the crowd.

“Did I do something wrong?” Veronica asked as she moved over next to Jughead, looking concerned.

Jughead shook his head.

“No. You didn’t do a _damn_ thing wrong. _They’re_ the ones with the problem.” He said as his eyes continued to wander over Veronica dressed as a sexy, womanly version of the cynical, comic book character.

“Can I get you a drink?” He asked, gazing at her, unable to look away.

Veronica smiled as she turned her attention back to Jughead.

“As long as it’s alcohol and not the blood of virgins.” She replied as her hand glided over Jughead’s vampire cape.

The two drank and talked casually, sitting close together while they watched the party around them.

“I always loved Halloween as a kid. I’d go to Archie’s and trick or treat in his neighborhood with him. They had the best candy.” He said as he kept an arm around Veronica’s waist, his subtle way of claiming her as his for the night as she was constantly eyeballed by almost every guy in the room.

Veronica chuckled.

“I bet you were adorable. What did you dress up as?” She asked as her hand wandered underneath his cape, resting far too close to the bulge in his black slacks, making the hardened ache even stiffer.

“I dressed like a drifter three years in a row. We didn’t have a lot of money so that was one of the cheapest costumes my mom could come up with.”

Veronica smiled thoughtfully.

“That’s really sweet, Jug. I would have loved to dress like something other than a stupid princess every year. My mom was relentless when it came to wanting me to look like a damn birthday cake personified. I hated it.”

Jughead grinned at her, imagining what a little Veronica looked like in her princess costume.

“I bet you were just as beautiful as you are now.” He said as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her deeply.

Veronica sighed as Jughead’s heart beat uncontrollably, batting around in his chest every time Veronica looked at him, laughed at something he said, or touched him.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Do you want to—“

But before he could finish his question, Veronica got up and took his hand in hers.

“Yes.” She replied as they snuck away to the same room that had become theirs.

She closed the door behind them, the full moon shining through the windows was just enough light for Jughead to see the look on Veronica’s face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

Veronica shook her head.

“Nothing…” She replied softly as she stared at him.

He watched, completely still, as Veronica pulled her dress off and lay it on a nearby chair, revealing that she had on nothing else to go along with her fishnet stockings and white Maryjane’s.

The way her bare breasts heaved clued Jughead in to how nervous she was as she fought to control her breathing.

“Veronica…what is…are you?” But he didn’t know how to ask her what he was dying to know.

And he didn’t have to as Veronica stepped towards him and removed his cape, then his shirt, then his pants. Her hands wove through his dark hair as she covered his lips with hers, plunging her tongue into his mouth as her breasts pressed against his chest.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand squeezing her taut ass while kissing her with long, languid strokes of his tongue against hers before pulling at her lips with his teeth, going back in for more of the deep kisses that sent his head spinning.

He could hardly believe what was happening, that he was finally getting to be with Veronica in the way he had thought about so many times before. Countless times before.

He couldn’t understand how he had been able to make her so wild for him, how he had managed to get her to keep coming back to him for more, to the point that she was willing to give all of herself to him. It didn’t seem like it should be real, that this should be happening. But it _was_ happening, and he didn’t want to question it. He just wanted to give Veronica everything he had to give.

Jughead picked Veronica up in his arms, laying her on the luxurious, four poster bed. He gazed at her ravenously before ripping apart the stockings, wanting full access to her. Veronica laughed, causing his pulse to race.

“Are you sure?” He asked her softly as he began to stroke his hand over her slick core.

“Yes.” She replied, sighing at the way he worked her so easily, so perfectly.

“I want you, Jug.”

Jughead closed his eyes, those four words from Veronica’s lips made his body weak all over. And he thrust himself into her hard, nearly collapsing on top of her at how good she felt. Tight and wet and soft as silk.

She bit her lip, arching her back into him as he pushed deeper into her, making her moan so loud he hoped everyone could hear just what he was able to do to the woman that was wanted by so many, but was only with him.

Jughead’s body covered Veronica’s as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing and nipping at his neck while he slid in and out of her in long strokes.

“Oh… _oh_ _Jug_ …mmmm… _yes_ …” She groaned, her lips brushing against his ear before she kissed him hotly, as if his lips were a source of life that she was desperate for.

“I’m _coming_ …” She cried as her legs wrapped around his waist.

She threw her head back, wincing with pleasure, panting breathlessly, and Jughead knew he couldn’t hold back his own orgasm when she looked so beautiful, it was almost otherworldly.

“Fuck!” He yelped as he filled her to the hilt and exploded inside of her, his heart thundering in his chest.

He pulled out slowly, and lay on his side as Veronica faced him, wrapping a leg around his.

“Holy _shit_ …” She said with a sigh, smiling that smile of a sexually satisfied woman.

“You liked it?” He asked her, uneasily.

He wanted nothing more than to have given Veronica what she deserved. Because, as far as he was concerned, she deserved the best of everything.

“Jughead…that was the most incredible sex I’ve ever had. There’s no going back now.”

Jughead looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

“What do you mean there’s no going back?” He asked her, puzzled.

Veronica smiled bashfully.

“It means that I am completely done for when it comes to you. I just…I haven’t had the nerve to tell you until now, when I’m at my most vulnerable.” She said with a chuckle.

Jughead pulled her closer to him, as if none of this was real and she could disappear at any moment if he didn't hold on to her.

“Done for? You…you have feelings for me, Veronica?”

Veronica nodded, biting her lip nervously.

“I wore that costume just for you…hoping to turn you on…hoping you’d want to be with me tonight.”

Jughead chuckled.

“You were _hoping_ I’d want to be with you? Are you crazy, Veronica Lodge? Just the fact that you even give me a second glance is the most mind-blowing of phenomenon that I could possibly imagine. Of _course_ I’d want to fucking be with you. I want to be with you so much that I wanted to ask you—“

But Jughead suddenly stopped himself, afraid he was getting too caught up in the moment, too caught up in how he felt about her.

Veronica sat up, her black hair falling over her shoulders in soft waves. She was breathtaking.

“Ask me what, Jughead…tell me.”

Jughead sighed.

“You’ll laugh.” He replied, rolling his eyes.

Veronica shook her head.

“I can guarantee you that I won’t laugh.” She said as she moved her body so that she was now on top of him as he lay gazing up at her.

Jughead sighed again.

“I was going to ask you if…if you’d be my girlfriend…”

He paused, waiting for her to burst into laughter, to tell him he was ridiculous.

But instead, she smiled, her cheeks getting pinker by the second.

“You want me to be your girlfriend?” She asked as she traced a finger down the strip of hair on his torso that led to his throbbing erection.

Jughead nodded.

“Yes. Very much so.”

Veronica leaned down and kissed him as she slid her soft core over his hardened cock, ready to make love again.

“That’s good, because…I _want_ to be your girlfriend.” She murmured against his lips.

Jughead sighed, not only because she felt so good on top of him, but because she hadn’t laughed at all, and he was beyond relieved. And he finally had the answer he’d been praying for.

Veronica, his sexy Emily the Strange, was finally his.

 

The End.

 


End file.
